Girl Meets Boy Problems
by Chameleonxx
Summary: Riley and Lucas shared their first kiss. What comes after that? Her dad is as protective as ever, Riley meets Lucas' family and Maya is 'jealous! Will Riley's boy trouble end with a happy ending? Or broken hearts?
1. Alone with him

"Hey, Riley,"

Riley looked up from her locker, giving Lucas all her attention, "H-hi," She said, she always felt shy talking to him especially when Maya wasn't there to back her up. Maya was at home with chicken pox, it was really unusual for Riley to not have Maya have her back all the time.

"What brings you here? Oh! Um- not that I don't- not that it bothers me or anything- it doesn't!" Riley was then again blushing furiously, bowing her head as she trailed off. She's been this awkward after that kiss they shared on the subway train. In a way, Riley thought they were kind of together, but not official…

Lucas chuckled.

He thought it was kind of cute how she gets all awkward around him. It makes it so much easier for him to talk to her. Lucas knew about Riley's 'not-so-secret' crush on him. She likes him and he did like her back, although it was hard because they were still young and Mr. Matthews scared him whenever he gets overprotective of Riley- which is every time but he does ask her out all the time whenever he gets the chance. He can still feel her soft lips touch his, and how it spread tingles everywhere.

"Well, I thought I'd hang with you for a while, since Farkle isn't here and so is Maya," Riley was ready to collapse when he mentioned him and her hanging out. How could she handle alone time with him? His smile made her knees weak- his smile made the whole female population's knees weak! She didn't know if she was happy and giddy them being alone or scared and shy.

"O-oh! Yes! Yes, of course! So…" Riley felt stupid. Of course he was going to hang out with her. He always did but with Maya and Farkle around.

"Sooo…" Lucas copied her.

"Sooo…" Riley replied, she wanted to smack herself on the back of her head. She can't think! His eyes were too pretty!

"Sooo…" Lucas said back, looking at her big brown eyes with panic written all over them. '_She's so cute,' _he thought.

Riley said the first thing that came to her mind, trying to save her self from being even more awkward, "How's Farkle?"

Lucas was relieved they were actually having a conversation… about Farkle… but still a conversation, " He's great, visiting all kinds of museums at Rome," Farkle was at Rome, Italy for some excursion. They all wanted to come but Maya can't afford it, Lucas didn't want like being_ too _far away from family and Riley didn't want to go because Lucas and Maya didn't go. Farkle loves his friends but he just didn't want to decline this opportunity to fill is small head with a big brain with knowledge even more.

_Riiiinnnnngggggg!_

'_Phew! Saved by the bell!_' Riley thought. She was relived because she couldn't think of anything to say after that to Lucas.

Lucas led her inside the room, touching the small of her back with his big hands lightly. Riley felt all warm and fuzzy inside. '_Maybe being alone with him isn't so bad after all,' _Riley thought.

Riley sat where she normally sits, she was surprised Lucas plopped into Maya's usual seat, his eyes not leaving hers, giving her a full on smile. '_Ooh lala…'_ Riley thought as she smiled back.

"W-w-what's this!" Mr. Matthews pointed at Riley then to Lucas then to Riley then to Lucas again frantically in bewilderment. Obviously, he doesn't know about the kiss.

Lucas just smiled, he did get scared of Mr. Matthews whenever he goes ballistic but sometimes his overacting was just a bit too much, it was funny. Riley wanted to hit her head on the desk repeatedly, _'Oh dad!' _

"What's wrong?" Riley asked, innocently

"Oh! I'll tell you what's wrong! I go to class finding my _daughter_ sitting next to a _boy_, making _lovey dovey eyes AT EACH OTHER!" _Riley just wanted to facepalm and say 'oh, dad…'

He always did this. In front of the class. EVERYTIME! Riley would be lying if she said she was embarrassed. Well, at first she was, then she just got used to it and she was sure Lucas was too.

"We were _not _making 'lovey dovey' eyes at each other!" Riley said with a firm loud voice.

"Yes, it's true, Mr. Matthews, " Lucas confirmed.

'_It's not?!'_ Riley thought, frowning a little but at the same time she was relieved he said it, just to get saved from an earful from her dad.

"You know what? Yeah! Yeah you can sit next to each other, Just- just wait," Mr. Matthews walked over to Lucas pulling his chair and desk and Lucas from Riley.

Riley threw her arms up in the air in exasperation as her dad pulled her even further away from Lucas.

"Happy now?" Riley said flatly.

The rest of the class was all about her dad talking about Columbus and when her dad isn't looking Lucas and her would share a loving smile.

Class time passed and they are at the cafeteria , with their trays siting on their seats. '_If you think about it, this is kind of a date'_ Riley thought.

They weren't even eating they Riley just keeps looking up smiling at Lucas then bowing her head folding a hair behind her ear as Lucas just kept smiling at her.

"So?" Lucas asked, craving for a conversation with her.

'_Oh no, here it goes again!'_ Riley thought. _'Think! Think fast!'_

"I like your… cheese," Riley blushed furiously, _'Cheese?! Cheese?! That's the best you got?!'_ Riley thought to herself.

Lucas chuckled, "I like yours, too", he said.

'_Come on! Come on! Ask him something nice!'_

"Do you want to eat dinner with my family?" Riley blurted out. '_Dad's going to kill me_' She thought, regretting what she said.

"Sure! What time?" Lucas asked nicely, if you ignore the fact that Riley's father was going to kill him, he liked the idea of having dinner with her family.

Taken back by his answer, "Um, around 7?"

"Great!" Lucas smiled at her and she smiled back as usual.

Riley didn't pay much attention to the rest of her classes especially when Lucas was sitting right next to her.

"Mom!" Riley yelled as she entered their front door, she was panicking… a lot.

"Riley don't yell. I have to papers to grade," Cory stated, kissing Topanga on the cheek and ruffling Auggie's hair on his way to his 'office'

"Yes, honey?" Topanga Matthews replied with a raw spiced chicken in hand ready to be roasted for an hour or two. Riley shuddered. Not being disrespectful or anything, her mom's chicken isn't exactly the best roasted chicken in the world.

Riley waited until her dad was out of sight, "Mom! I need your help! I accidentally asked Lucas if he wanted to go have dinner with family and he said yes! Can you tell dad to be nice to him? 'Cause I can't tell him myself," Riley added then continued with her rambling, "He doesn't know, so please tell him nicely! I don't know what to wear! Do you think your chicken improved?"

"Woah, woah, woah, honey! Wait a minute," Topanga started clearly confused, "Come again?"

Riley took a deep breath, "I accidentally asked Lucas to dinner, here, with family,"

"Accidentally?"

"Yes, well, our conversation wasn't going anywhere, I panicked and just- just said it,"

"Ok," Topanga said calmly, signaling Riley to go on.

"I need you to tell dad, nicely. And tell him not to kill Lucas or me."

Topanga smiled, "Of course, honey! This is where I'm good at! Keeping him from the crimes he might commit!" She joked.

"And also, what am I going to wear?"

"Wear? Wear Riley," Topanga said with a smile. What she meant was to wear herself. To be herself.

Riley felt relieved from talking to her mom, as usual. Her mom aslo knows about the kiss, and adored Lucas. She turned her back, "Thanks, mom," she added as her went to her room.

"Oh, and Honey?" Topanga said, Riley turned, her attention back to her, "Be ready for an _'eventful'_ night because it may have escaped your notice that you grandparents and coming to visit, and Shawn.

Riley was stuck on the floor. She didn't move. Shawn was fine. But grandparents? She didn't know how they would react.

'_Buckle up' _Riley told herself, _'You're in for an eventful night!'_


	2. Dinner with the family

Riley looked at her refection on the full-length mirror. She was wearing a dark blue skater skirt a floral singlet inside her opened grey cardigan, with nude-colored boots. Her hair was pulled up and she was wearing lip-gloss. She looked good. At least she hoped so.

She checked the time, the clock read _6:52_. She was excited and nervous at the same time, just like the way she was feeling when she went on her first date with Lucas. But this time she was a lot scared. _'What if dad kicks Lucas out? What if Grandpa kicks Lucas out? What if Auggie kicks Lucas out?!' _She shook her head and tried to think positive. She was worrying too much.

_Ding Dong!_

Her heart started racing. Wow, Lucas is good-looking, smart, smells good, punctual too! She ran out of her room to find her dad racing for the door too! Only, he beat her to it.

Cory opened the door, revealing Lucas, wearing a blue flannel shirt that showed a white tee inside with brown jeans and boots. _Hee Haw!_

He was simply breath taking.

Cory was now red. "What are you doing here?!" Lucas looked taken aback.

Riley sent her mother, who seemed to be stuck in position, and gave her a look that says 'you didn't tell him?!'

Riley was also stuck in position now, all red and flushed.

"My, my, what is happening here?" Grandma Amy to the rescue! "Who might this be?" She asked, holding her hand for him to shake.

"Lucas Friar, ma'am," Lucas was back to being all gentleman, giving Amy a full smile.

Grandpa Alan also shook Lucas' hand, "Alan Matthews, Riley's Grandpa"

"Nice to meet you, sir," Lucas said politely.

Alan then took his wife coat and his, dumping them on his son who had his mouth wide open.

"Well, come in, mom, dad, Lucas," Topanga said, gesturing the perfectly made table.

When they were all seated, Topanga whispered to Cory firmly, "Behave,"

"Wait, you know about this?!" Cory whispered back. Topanga just raised an eyebrow at him.

When they were all seated, Riley next to Lucas, Lucas next to Amy, Amy next to Alan, Alan next to Auggie, Auggie next to Topanga, Topanga next to Cory and two extra seats.

While they were waiting for Shawn before start eating, Amy decided to have a little chat with Lucas. "So, Lucas, you must be a friend of Riley from school,"

Before Lucas can reply, Auggie did it for him, "Lucas is Riley's boyfriend!" he said teasingly.

Cory looked flabbergasted.

"Oh! Well, isn't that right?" Amy said putting her hand on her chest, looking quite pleased, "Welcome to the family, sweetcheeks," she said pinching Lucas' cheek.

"My pleasure, ma'am," Lucas said.

Everyone else's jaw dropped. Cory was fuming, Topanga looked confused, and Auggie was like, "Told ya!",and Alan looked like he was watching his favorite TV show.

And Riley… well, Riley looked like she won a million dollars.

"What?!" Cory said, standing up.

Topanga put her hand on Cory's elbow sitting him back down, but looked at Riley, "Riley, explain,"

Lucas looked guiltily at Riley, but Riley put her hand on Lucas'.

"I-I was going to tell you… t-tonight," She said her voice shaking a little. She felt weird. She didn't even feel guilty for lying. Like it was meant to happen one way or the other.

"Ok, honey, I understand. I just wish that you could've told me sooner," Topanga started.

"You can't be dating! You're barely 14!" Cory interrupted,

"Well, dad, you and mom kissed when you were in year 6!" Riley argued back.

"But I didn't even like her!"

"Hey!" Topanga's voice said, clearly offended.

"Are you saying that you two kissed?!"

"Maybe."

"Ok! Ok! That's enough!" Amy yelled, then calmly, "Someone's at the door,"

Cory's mood immediately changed, he bolted to his feet, opened the door and said, "Shawny!"

But Maya was the one that entered, chicken-pox- less.

"Where's Shawn?" Cory asked her.

"How should I know?" Maya replied, walking inside.

"I'm here!" Shawn showed up at the door, he and Cory throwing themselves at each other as Topanga rolled her eyes.

Alan chuckled, shaking his head at the two.

"Ooh! You're better! So, what brings you here," Riley said, sitting up straighter.

"Umm, why is Ranger Rick here?' Maya asked, looking at Riley, not answering her question.

Cory snapped back to his senses and he and Shawn took their seat.

"Maya! Why didn't you tell us they were 'together'?!" Cory asked Maya.

"They are?!" Shawn and Maya said at the same time, Shawn looking amused and Maya looking really angry and confused for some reason.

"Yes," Riley said, putting her hand on Lucas, Lucas smiled at her.

Maya just stood there, her mouth opened in shock.

"Aren't they cute?" Amy said, kicking her husband under the table, "Y-yes, dear,"

The rest of the Dinner went smoothly if you don't count the part where Cory was trying to kick Lucas under the table, tipping a glass of juice, instantly falling on Lucas' lap. Then Riley tried to wipe his 'lower part' unaware of what she's doing until his 'little friend' got excited and then Riley stopped and didn't look at him for the rest of the dinner. Lucas was trying to hide his 'friend that is 'trying to escape'' by moving closer to the table. By this time Cory was growling and so was… Maya? By the way, she was being really quiet, if you didn't count the growling.

Shawn left and so did Riley's grandparents. And now Riley was outside with Lucas bidding him goodbye. Cory was secretly spying on them on some window.

"So…" Lucas started.

'_Here we go again,' _Riley thought, "I'm sorry about my dad," she said softly.

"That's alright. He's just being protective over his beautiful daughter," He said kindly, making Riley blush.

"Also the…" She trailed off, looking at his pants, looking like he wet himself. Now it was Lucas' turn to blush.

"That's alright too… heh," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, Lucas,"

"So, Riley,"

"What are we ... now?" She asked not looking at his face.

He moved her face looking towards him with his finger and kissed her. Riley was kind of expecting it. But this time it wasn't a smack. It was lip locking for 8 whole seconds.

Yes, she counted. Riley was in love and she knew it. Lucas was feeling the love too.

It was a great kiss. Not too dry, not too wet… it was 'perfect'.

"Does that answer your question?" Lucas said, grabbing her sides to get closer to her.

Unable to find her voice, Riley just nodded.

"I'll see you later, Princess Riley," Lucas whispered sweetly before walking away.

All Riley could do was wave, it felt so good it hurt.

Cory saw everything. Except this time he didn't get mad. Maybe Riley felt the same way with Lucas just like when it was he and Topanga. So good it hurt.

Cory watched as his little girl walked back inside the building. He felt someone hold his shoulder.

"Just like us, Cory, but we were younger when we had our first kiss," Topanga said, stroking his hair, "Promise me you'll take it easy on her?"

"Yeah, but I'll be watching," Cory replied.

Riley couldn't wait to tell Maya!


	3. Wrong partner

Riley walked in her front door, sighing happily.

"Riley?" Her dad's calming voice said. She looked up, her face frowning, preparing for the worst. She didn't even bothered to apologize because she knew she was going to get an earful.

"I'm not mad," Cory started.

"You're not?" Riley looked up, hope filling her in.

Her dad lead her to the couch, "I'll leave you two alone to talk," Topanga said, leaving to tuck Auggie in.

Cory nodded, "I knew this was going to happen someday. I didn't know it was going to be sooner than I thought. But just so you know, I'm not mad at you. I can never get mad at you. I only get protective. I hope you understand why I get like this. You and Lucas have my blessing, Riley. But I will be looking closely. He touches a hair, he's dead," Cory said with all seriousness.

Riley was filled with joy, "Oh, dad," she said hugging him sideways.

"No funny business though," Cory said with his pointer finger up.

Riley just giggled, "Night dad, thank you," she said gratefully, giving him one last hug before standing up, skipping to her room with happiness.

"Good night, baby girl," Cory replied.

Riley couldn't wait to tell Maya, who was probably waiting at the window right now.

Riley burst inside her bedroom door, "Maya!" she said happily, sitting next to her.

But when she looked at Maya she wasn't happy at all, she was upset. "How could you?!" Maya said angrily between gritted teeth.

Riley was confused, she thought Maya would be happy for her, "What? What's wrong?"

"Can't you see it?!" Maya said again between gritted teeth, her eyes blurring.

"See what?" Riley asked softly, she felt guilty for making her upset, even though she doesn't even know what she did. She also felt scared. Maya looked scary.

"I like him too, Riley!" Maya yelled, standing up. Riley was shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Riley said, also standing up.

"Ugh! I like Lucas!"

"W-what? But Maya, you hate him!"

"You know how they say if they're mean to you it means they like you?! Well, its true! I asked him out first but he said no! He likes you! And I don't like that one bit!"

"What do you want me to do?! Break up with him?!" Riley yelled, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How come you didn't even tell me you were together?! I thought I was your best friend!"

"Yeah, well, _I_ thought _you_ were my best friend!"

"Hey! Hey! What's with all of the yelling?" Cory said, he walked in the room concerned.

"What's happening?" Topanga said, also concerned.

Maya brushed past them, leaving Riley with tear stains on her cheeks with her parents.

"Honey-" Topanga started but was cut off by Riley.

"Just leave me alone!"

A few hours passed and it was the middle of the night and Riley couldn't go to sleep. She was thinking about what would happen that day. Should she break up with Lucas so Maya and her can stay friends? Or should she stay with Lucas and see if Maya will forgive her and accept the truth?

There was a loud squeaking sound that startled her. It was her window and someone was entering. She saw blonde hair glistened, she calmed down for a bit.

Riley sat up her bed and Maya sat on the window, both looking at their feet.

"I'm sorry," A soft hoarse voice said.

Riley looked up, "I'm sorry too," she said, hugging her best friend, "I should've seen it. I'm supposed to be your best friend,"

"No, Riles, it's fine it was- it's my fault-"

"No. If you don't want Lucas and I together then so be it. But that doesn't mean you can have him. None of us will date him then," Riley said with a joke.

Maya chuckled lightly, "It's fine. I'm fine."

Riley was happy again. She told Maya about the kiss, how they got together and Maya just played along and gushed with her.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?

"Please, don't tell anyone," Maya asked.

Riley knew exactly what it was.

"Of course,"

They ended their conversation with a hug.

That morning, everyone was quiet at the table. Riley explained that it was just a misunderstanding and everyone believed her because when the clock stroke at 7 o'clock, Maya and Riley did their usual morning routine.

"Okay class, I'm am now going to hand out a small activity that will cost you a quarter of your grade for this semester," Mr. Matthews said giving the sheets out and when he got to the back, Riley and Lucas shared a flirtatious smile.

"It will be done in pairs," Mr. Matthews stated.

Riley took Maya's hand and Lucas shared a knowing look to his teammate, Billy Ross.

Cory Matthews chuckled, "Not so fast, I already picked your partners for you,"

He said a couple of names and then he said, "Riley and Billy,"

Billy gave Riley a smile and Riley smile back, shrugging. She didn't mind Billy, at least not anymore.

Cory read more pair and then, "Lucas and Maya,"

Maya looked too happy for her own good, covering it by pretending to insult Lucas and Lucas just tipped his "imaginary" cowboy hat and said something with the word "ma'am" in it.

Not that Riley didn't trust Maya, it's just its a bit different now that she knows that Maya likes Lucas too.

"You ok," Lucas said gently, touching her arm. Riley fake a smile and said, "tummy ache," covering it with a lie.

That was so not a lie. Her tummy was hurting. The way when you get really nervous and your stomach just… hurts.

Billy sat next to her, where Maya used to sit, then Billy was next to Lucas and then Maya who sat 2 seats across from her normal spot. They were instructed to sit with partners and Riley had the perfect view to watch them.

Maya looked like she was enjoying herself too much. No. She was enjoying herself a LOT.

That left Riley boiling inside.


	4. Not so Innocent

Riley was on one of the tables with Billy at Svorski's Bakery. The table they were on was flooded with paper and random stationary. Mr. Matthew's task for them was to design and make an object that will make life easier.

Billy and Riley were focusing on cars that are solar powered. "We should something there that stores solar energy so the car will still work at night," Riley stretched her arms, reaching up. Her back was aching; they've been here for hours. They started as soon as they got back from school and it was nearly 8:00 pm. Billy decided that they should work on it as soon as possible and finish it as soon as possible because he only had a week left before his trip to Australia with his family.

"Yeah," he yawned, also stretching. Riley also yawned, after that she giggled. "It's barely 8 and I feel sleepy. How's that even possible?" She joked with a smile with tired looking eyes.

Billy chuckled, he was quite happy doing this assignment with Riley. She was so pretty and kind. He admitted he liked her, but he also knew Riley's crush on Lucas. Billy tried not to think about how he was always second to Lucas but if there's anything he wanted so much that Lucas had and he didn't, it was Riley affection.

Riley impressed him greatly with the Farkle situation months ago. Billy was planning to hang out with Riley for a bit then ask her out to a movie, hopefully building their relationship more.

Riley actually found Billy kind of amusing, with all his jokes and all. He was cute too and athletic…

'_Maybe Maya would be interested. That way she'd lay off Lucas...'_ Riley shook the thought off of her head. _'Maya…'_

Riley hadn't had the time to talk to her. It seems like, she needs to do it soon, seeing her look too happy around him.

'_No, Maya is your best friend. She would be that last person to hurt you' _Riley told herself.

"Wait- it's 8?! Damn," Billy stood up checking the clock on the wall, running his fingers through his hair.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Riley asked concerned.

"I missed the subway," Billy sat back down, with a frown.

"Can't you catch the next one?" Riley said hopefully. Boy they got too carried away with their projects.

"Well, it's Tuesday, that means the next one is tomorrow morning," Billy groaned.

"Umm, how about walking?"

Billy gave out a chuckle, despite his bad luck, "It's 5 hours walk,"

Riley had no idea Billy live so far- well, not really. If he caught the subway it would've been around 30 minutes to get to his house. It was pretty dark outside and she should be going upstairs by now, but she couldn't help but worry about Billy.

She looked at Billy, he looked so worried. She could tell he was thinking, his eyebrows were crunched together.

"How about this," she spoke up, "let's go to my dad, I'm sure he'll do something about it,"

Cory was angry with himself. He couldn't believe that he let a boy sleep on their sofa while he has a vulnerable daughter in the next room. But a part of him knew it was the right thing to do. He spoke to the boy's parents on the phone, explaining the situation and they gladly agreed for their son to sleep the night there.

"Goodnight, Billy," Riley said softly, giving Billy a pillow and a blanket, turning to turn the lights off,"

"Night," Billy said softly. He heard her walk away from him, be fore she could get any further, "Riley?"

"Yeah?" Riley replied her voice was still audible but hard to hear because of the distance.

"Thank you,"

"No problem,"

That night, Billy smiled in his sleep.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Riley stirred in her bed.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Riley groaned.

She heard her bedroom door open gently.

'_Who is that?'_

She bolted up, seeing a masculine figure get closer. She wanted to scream but her voice was caught in her throat.

"Riley! It's me!" whispered a voice loudly. Riley exhaled, relieved. Yesterday it was Maya, now its Billy. She's going to start getting nightmares soon.

She looked at the clock; it read _10:30 pm. _It has just been an hour since she was last awake.

Riley clicked her side table light on, providing the room a dim glow.

"What do you need?" Riley asked, rubbing her eyes. _'Dad's going to kill you if he sees you here'_

"Well, you see, I need to… _tinkle_"

Riley wanted to laugh her head right off because of Billy's chosen word, but she could see him stand awkwardly in front of her. He was about to burst.

"Well, we have a toilet in the hallway next to Auggie's room but you can use mine," Riley said pointing at the narrow door to her right.

Billy flashed a quick smile before rushing in the bathroom.

Just as Riley heard the door close open, she heard someone knock on the window. She saw a familiar smile that brightened her day for the past year.

She immediately forgot about Billy.

"Lucas," She helped Lucas climb in.

"Hey, I-

_Flush!_

Lucas looked alert.

'_Uh oh…' _Riley could feel things are about to go down.

Billy walked out the bathroom, unaware of Lucas who was growling at the sight of him in his girlfriend's room.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucas said, quite loudly, approaching Billy slowly, ready to pounce.

"M-man, I can explain-" Billy was right down scared.

"Lucas-" Riley tried to pull Lucas back by pulling his arm.

"What is he doing here?!" Lucas sent an accusing look at her.

'_This couldn't be more worse…'_

Lucas lunged at Billy, taking Riley with him on the floor with a big _THUD_!

They started pushing each other, pinning each other down… with barely any light.

But of course, things just got… scarier… worse…

The light was flicked on.

"What's with-" Cory was speechless with anger with the sight in front of him.

Riley was pinned on both wrist down by Lucas and Billy, who obviously let go of her. They thought they were pinning each other down, but it was actually Riley they were pinning down.

'_This must look really bad…'_


End file.
